


Hestia and Home

by StormEnchanter



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Also Shadow and Mads live together in domestic fluff, Light Swearing, M/M, Shadow also now lives in Norway, Shadow and Laura are divorced and friends tho, Technical Boy is also their unofficial adopted teenage son, all the fluff really, au where no one dies and everyone is happy, super fluff, who appears in their house randomly and eats all of their food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormEnchanter/pseuds/StormEnchanter
Summary: A multi chapter fic chronicling the days of Madmoon domesticity in Oslo, Norway.





	1. Sunlight and Diet Coke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogbearmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbearmouse/gifts).



> This fic was written out because Madmoon is a beautiful and pure ship and also Dogbearmouse and I complained about the lack of Madmoon centric fics on this site.

            Shadow lifted his hand, turning off the cold water tap as he shifted his body and scooped up the dish towel that he had tossed onto the counter.

            Wiping his hands on the towel, he moved away from the sink as sunlight filtered into the kitchen from the window above the sink. The sun’s rays pelted down on the flowers and plants in the garden outside. He made a mental note to water the various vegetable plants that he had growing outside later. 

            Shadow moved towards the small, circular table that was pushed into the corner of his small kitchen. It felt good to say those words in his head.

            His kitchen.

            His home...his home.

            It had been a year since Shadow had left America behind and instead traded his adopted home back for the one he had been born in. A year since he had left all the bad memories and pain behind in America after everything that had happened. 

            There were two plates on the table, filled with scrambled eggs and strips of bacon that were the perfect balance of crisp and juicy as well as two slices of toast that had a healthy slathering of butter for him and on the other plate it was slathered with a fruit jam that had been given to him by his elderly neighbor--a sweet old lady who had come to regard him as if he was her own flesh and blood son. On the table his phone vibrated, sending a loud noise that bounced off the kitchen walls. Without looking at it, Shadow knew that Laura had sent him a text. After getting her wish of resurrection fulfilled, she attempted to make their marriage between them work again, but Shadow had simply shaken his head. 

            What was done had been done and at some point, he realized that the two of them together were like oil and vinegar. Laura had protested, but Shadow remained firm. The two of them weren’t going to work in a romantic relationship together; they didn’t before and they wouldn’t now. Laura had seemed distraught, but had twisted off her wedding ring and tossed it as far as she could into the distance before giving Shadow a bitter smile and asking if they could remain friends instead.

            They often talked irregularly as often as Laura’s new hectic job would allow her. Shadow tapped on the surface of his phone bringing up Laura’s text:

_             Hey, book cover finally came in. Check it out. _

            Attached was the single image of a book cover; vibrant hues of colors decorated it and in the center was a faded cluster of images that referenced the various cultures being touched upon in the book. A smile stretched across his face as he saw the title of the books Laura was working on. American Gods. He snorted, he supposed that was fitting after all they had been through.

            Shadows grasped the edge of the pristine, white plate that had the toast slathered with jam on it and walked towards the kitchen window with it. He pushed the window up slightly, a cool breeze caressing his hand as he placed the plate on the window sill.

            “I don’t want to hear you complaining about the bacon this time. It actually needs to be  _ cooked _ .” Shadow called out to the open air, before turning on his heels and heading back to the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair and took a seat, before digging into his food. He made a mental note to go to the market later and buy a thank you present for his elderly neighbor, as a thank you for the homemade jam.

            Shadow soon finished his meal and walked over to the sink where he dumped the dirty plate and utensils that were to be washed at a later point. If Shadow rode his bike to the market it would only take him about an hour and back, so he would be able to get back to the house before noon and have time to work in the garden.

            Shadow walked out of the kitchen, unaware of the pale hand that snaked through his open window and grabbed the plate of food before maneuvering it out of the window and down into the lap of its waiting recipient. 

 

            Shadow opened the front door to his home. A cloth bag filled to the brim with food that needed to be put away into the fridge and cupboards as well as ingredients for baking a pie that he planned to give to his neighbor.

            He kicked the door shut with the back of his foot and headed into the kitchen. His eyes immediately took in the washed plates and utensils that were drying in the rack next to the sink, before shifting to the ginger-headed Leprechaun that was begrudgingly drinking a bottle of diet coke with a scowl on his face.

            Mad Sweeney pulled the bottle away from his lips; the dark liquid sloshing in the plastic bottle as he did so. “All you had was this cheap ass soda,” he grumbled as he shook the bottle at Shadow as emphasis to his words.

            Shadow placed the cloth bag of groceries down onto the counter and began to remove the food items from it. “And what’s wrong with it?”

            “It tastes like shit!” Mad Sweeney shouted as if those simple words were explanation enough that the diet soda he was drinking tasted awful.

            Shadow rolled his eyes, “well you drink too much already, besides diet coke is good for you.” Shadow opened a cupboard and lifted a box of pasta to place on the top shelf. It was true, Mad Sweeney did drink a lot; Shadow once walked into the kitchen to see an entire pack of beer gone and the empty shells of the can in the recycling bin. He had only been outside for an hour at most, helping his elderly neighbor trim her bushes.

            Shadow had simply forgone telling the Irish man that he was refusing to buy beer any longer for him, and instead had found a healthier option in diet sodas. 

            “Just because you bought it for me, doesn’t mean I’m going to drink it,” Mad Sweeney grumbled as he pressed the bottle against his lips again and took a swig of the dark liquid.

            "It’s good for you,” Shadow sighed as he closed the cupboard.

            Mad Sweeney pulled the bottle away from his lips, an offended look was etched into his face as if Shadow had just told him all beer in the world was going to be destroyed. “Shadow, I’m a bloody Irish man. We’re born drinking from a fuckin bottle.”

            Shadow turned as he removed the carton of eggs out of the bag, “still not buying you anymore beer.”

            Mad Sweeney scowled at him, they kept eye contact with each other as Sweeney pushed back his chair, stood up, walked to the sink and proceeded to dump the rest of the contents of the bottle down the drain. He turned and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin.

            Sweeney’s eyes lit up as his eyes fell upon the items upon the counter that Shadow was pulling out of the bag. “Are you making pie?”

            “I’m making a pie for the neighbor,” Shadow responded before adding, “but I did buy brownie mix.” Shadow lifted the carton of eggs and walked over to the fridge before opening it. His eyes fell upon the two bottles of diet coke that were left in the fridge. “And you’re drinking the rest of the soda too.”

            “ _ Focáil leat.” _

            Shadow smiled. “Don’t think I don’t know what that means,”his laughter was soft and full of warmth as he shut the fridge.


	2. An Unofficial Adopted Son and His Two Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter with Technoboy appearing! I realize officially he's called Technical Boy, but as an inside joke and ease for me I referee and will always write his name as Technoboy.

            It was nice and sunny today. The warm breeze coming from the north caressed the fuzz that was growing on Shadow’s face, he narrowed his eyes and scratched at his chin absentmindedly as he remembered that he needed to shave.

            Shadow lifted the heavy watering can in his right hand and tipped it so that water spewed out onto the faces of the flowers. The droplets caused the petals to quiver on the flowers as the soil beneath them greedily lapped up the sweet sustenance.

            Shadow didn’t hear the whirring of wheels on concrete that was steadily growing louder in his direction. Shadow turned his head and nearly tossed the watering can out of his hand and into the garden.

            “What are you doing here?”

            Technoboy shrugged his shoulders as he balanced on his motorized board, his eyes were glued to the phone in his hand. “This is the only place to catch a Porygon”

            Shadow didn’t question it, it’s not like he could have even if he wanted to. He understood very little about the teenage god much less the smartphone games that he seemed to be playing every day.

            “Oh shit, there’s a Zapdos raid nearby.” The string of words caused Shadow to raise his brows as Technoboy leaned forward on his board and forcing the thing to travel forward.

            Shadow simply shook his head as he watched the teen disappear around the corner of the street.

 

            Shadow sighed as he dabbed the edge of the towel around his neck against his dripping wet chin. His feet pounded against the stairs and he turned the corner heading towards the kitchen when he stopped. A familiar figure was sitting on his living room couch; eyes glued to the t.v. screen that currently displayed a bloody battlefield that was littered with dead bodies. Shadow could hear the distinct sound of thumbs smashing against controller buttons. 

            Shadow let the edge of the towel drop against his shirt as he walked into the living room. He placed his hands down on the back of the couch and could see the coffee table was littered with bags of chips, cans of diet coke and crumpled wrappers of Melkesjokolade and half empty bags of Smash!

            “What are you two doing?”

            Sweeney jerked his chin at the t.v. his eyes glued to the screen and his thumb furiously smashing down onto the controller buttons in his hands. “Definitely not watching the bloody opera.”

            Shadow rolled his eyes and leaned over the couch to grab an uneaten Melkesjokolade candy bar. He unwrapped it and took a bite, the sweet chocolate already melting on his tongue. “You two better clean up after your done or neither of you are getting pizza for dinner.”

            The mention of pizza being revoked because of an unclean living room forced Sweeney and Technoboy to twist their heads during mid-game to stare at Shadows back.

            “What?” Technoboy's character on screen got stabbed through the chest. “What type of cruel and unusual punishment is this?”

            Shadow shrugged his shoulders. “Just make sure you clean up.”

            Technoboy groaned as he let his head tip back so that his beanie covered dome smacked against the couch. “Fine, dad!” The teen exasperatedly sighed, a frown stretching across his face.

            It took a few terse heartbeats for the teen’s eyes to widen in shock. Shadow stood frozen in the living room as he twisted his torso to stare at him, a smirk stretched across his face.

            “Did you just--” Shadow didn’t finish the sentence before the teen shook his head furiously.

            “You heard wrong old man, get your ears checked!”

            Sweeney smacked Technoboy's shoulder, soft enough that it was considered playful from the Irish god. “Lass, don’t speak to your father like that!”

            The tips of Technoboy’s ears went pink.

            “Remember to clean up!” Shadow took another bite out of the candy bar in his hand.

 

            Shadow sighed as he fumbled to push the keys into the front door. A certain Irishman was distracting him from the task as he peppered the side of Shadow’s neck with kisses.

            Shadow felt the familiar turn of the locks in the front door as Sweeney lifted his lips off of Shadow’s neck to place them against his collarbone. Shadow’s spine shivered as he kicked the front door open, just in time as he yanked the keys out of the door and tossed them somewhere into the house. Sweeney grabbed at the collar of Shadow’s shirt as he pushed the man into the house, separating the two of them apart as he kicked the front door closed.

            Shadow was panting as he stared at Sweeney.

            Their chests heaved as they gulped down breaths, the two of them looking like they had just stood in a mixed martial arts ring. A cocky smirk pulled at the edges of Sweeney’s lips and in the blink of an eye, Sweeney was pressed against Shadow. 

            Shadow’s arms were wrapped around Sweeney’s neck as the Irishman pushed him backwards into the living room. His pale hands were frantically unbuckling Shadows belt as his back came into contact with the couch. Sweeney sunk to his knees, his fingers fumbling in the dark…

            ...Save for the glow coming from the t.v….that the two of them finally noticed at the moment.

            Sweeney’s fingers fell away from Shadows belt as the two of them turned to see a young anime boy with white and red hair summon a giant wall of ice in front of him that curled across what appeared to be an arena platform.

            Shadow placed his hands on the back of the couch and leaned forward to see Technoboy lying on his side on the couch, his left cheek pressed against the palm of his hand and the t.v. remote clutched in his other.

            “Are you two going to get a room or what?” Technoboy stated, his eyes barely flickering away from the screen.

 

            Shadow groaned as he shifted in bed. The rays of sunlight that filtered through the bedroom window fell across his face. He forced one of his eyes open and groaned as Sweeney snuggled closer and draped one of his arms over Shadow’s waist. 

            Shadow was content as he felt himself drift back to sleep as he felt content. Shadow’s wasn’t content for long as he forced his eyes open again, more alert this time. There was a stack of books and a plastic bag on his bedside table. Shadow reached out and grabbed a book from the top of the pile that had a sticky note attached to it and read:

_             Read and weep; you may learn something. Also be safe. _

            The cover depicted Japanese characters and two men who were clearly doing extracurricular activities in bed. Shadow placed the book back and grabbed the plastic bag to peer inside of it. He let out a throaty laugh which caused Sweeney to roll onto his back and blearily open an eye. Shadow reached into the bag and pulled out a pink bottle that was full of viscous fluid. He shook the bottle and smiled at Sweeney.

            “Apparently it’s a belated housewarming gift.”

            Sweeney chuckled and reached out for Shadow’s hand to entwine their fingers together. He lifted Shadow’s hand and pressed a kiss against the warm skin. “We can put it to use later, for now, more sleep.”


End file.
